Secrets, Lies, and Betrayals
by darkhairveelaharry
Summary: Harry learns that the Potter's aren't his true parents. Who is? Better summarry inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

' thoughts '

Summary: Secrets that have been held are soon to be unleashed and the damage will be wide. Nothing will be the same. Character deaths, betrayal, lies, and more. Families will be turned upside down and torn apart.

& & & & & & &

Harry is laying on his bed looking out his window. He strokes his owl, Hedwig's, feathers. She coos softly and nips his fingers affectionately. Harry turns to see the worry in her eyes.

"What am I going to do Hedwig? Do you think it's true? Can my two best friends be only that because the headmaster pays them too?" he asks in a strangled voice, his eyes portraying the sadness and betrayal he feels. Hedwig just coos and nips his fingers again. He sighs and closes his eyes.

'I can't believe I've only been home for two weeks. I wonder if that is the reason I haven't heard from Ron and Hermione, maybe it is true.'

He falls asleep a few minutes after that thought.

The second week of vacation passes quickly and Harry remembers that the next day Remus is coming to get him. Harry wakes up early that morning to pack his belongings. He couldn't wait for Remus to come and get him. He still remembers the cryptic letter Remus had sent him a week before.

Flashback

Harry is sitting at his desk trying to read the defense book Moony had bought him for Christmas. He was just glad that he didn't have summer work as, he had to wait for his O.W.L. results the teachers couldn't give him any homework. He was just getting ready to put the book down when Hedwig flew in the window. She landed on the desk and held her leg out. Harry was shocked he usually didn't get a response to his "three day letter". He was shocked to find that the letter was from Moony. He opens the letter and gasps aloud as he reads:

_I will come and pick you up at ten in the morning, on the day before your birthday. Don't tell anyone, not even the muggles. _

_Love, Moony_

Harry burns the letter as soon as he is finished reading it. He looks to Hedwig and says, "Did Remus give you that letter?"

She hoots and nods her head in an affirmative matter. Harry pets her and makes his way to bed, confused by the letter and worried, that something had happened to one of his friends.

end flashback

Harry comes out of his musing to see that he only has an hour before Remus arrives. He hurriedly finishes his packing and goes to shower and change his clothes. He finishes five minutes to ten. He releases Hedwig from her cage and tells her to find him later since he doesn't know where he and Remus are going. He shrinks her cage and sticks it in his trunks. He waves his hand and shrinks the trunk down to the size of a pack of cigarettes. He sticks the trunk in his pocket and makes his way downstairs. Just as he gets to the last step the doorbell rings.

"Get the door, boy!" His uncle shouts.

Harry opens the door to see Remus looking down at him and smiling. Harry pulls his wand out of his back pocket and points it at Remus.

"Tell me something only Moony would know," Says Harry.

Remus grins before he says, "Call me Moony. Mad-Eye says to not stick your wand in your back pocket because you'll shoot your arse off and you wouldn't let me and Sirius kill Wormtail in your third year because your father would have let him lived."

Harry grins and hugs the older man. "Where are we going, Moony? What's going on?" Harry asks from the older mans chest.

Moony laughs and pulls a bright orange sock out of his pocket. He holds on to one end and motions for Harry to grab the other. Harry feels the tell-tell signs of a portkey by the pull behind his navel. He stumbles when his feet hit the ground but Moony grabs his elbow to help steady him. Harry looks around to find themselves in front of a nice cottage. He turns to Moony and asks, "Where are we Moony?"

Moony laughs and steers Harry towards the cottage as he says, "Welcome home to Godric's Hollow, Harry."

I think I'll leave the story hear till the next chapter. I hope that everyone has liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to htank my beta Ditzy 1978 for doing such a great job, THANKS!

hpHPhpHPhpHP

"What do you mean? How can we be at Godric's Hollow?" Asks Harry as he stumbles.

Remus catches him as he answers, "Sirius and I decided to fix this place up for you. We thought you might like to live here instead of at the Dursleys''. We were going to surprise you for your birthday."

Harry is shocked to say the least, tears start to fill his eyes and he hugs Moony. They stand there for a few minutes to compose themselves, then Moony grabs Harry's arm and pulls him into the house and shows him around. Once they make it back to the kitchen Moony conjures some tea and chairs. They sit in a comfortable silence till Harry's thoughts are plagued with a worry.

"Moony, how are we going to stay here, won't Dumbledore be able to find us?" he asks.

Moony laughs before he replies, "No, Sirius and I thought of that. We bought a focus stone. Tonight after your tea I'm going to help you cast the Fidelus and you'll be the secret keeper. Then after you get your strength back we are going to take the focus stone and place it in the basement and place it in the center room. We are going to place a blood ward on the room so only you may enter the room after the wards are up, but before that we are going to ward the house so that only those you allow may enter animagus or not. Only those you key in will be able to enter."

Harry thought for a second before he says, "So if Wormtail tried to enter he couldn't even in his rat form?"

Moony nods his head and asks, "Harry where are your school things?"

Harry pulls the trunks out of his pocket and waves his over it. It enlarges to normal sizes. He looks to see that Remus is shocked. Harry explains that over the last year he's slowly been learning to do wandless magic and that at this point he can do everything up to fifth year wandlessly. Moony is shocked but proud.

They sit in a comfortable silence and finish their tea. Fifteen minutes later they grab the items they need and they head outside to cast the spell. Ten minutes later Moony watches as the house disappears in front of his eyes. He turns to Harry and smiles. Harry hugs the older man and whispers the address in his ear. They go in and sit in the chairs in the kitchen.

"After you rest for setting the wards we'll go and you can buy furniture for the house. We decided to let you furnish it however you wanted and we both decided you should have the master bedroom since this will be you house." Moony tells Harry.

"Oh, I was wondering why there wasn't any furniture. I'm tired, I'm going to take this chair into the living room and change it into a bed." Replies Harry. Moony agrees and does the same.

The next morning Harry feels good so they set to work setting up the wards. By that night he finally finishes with the wards for the focus stone and starts to work on warding the room, but before they start Harry asks a question. "Why did we put the focus stone in the room?"

"Well, we want the room to be in the center of the house and before you ask usually the lowest floor to get the best coverage. This room was specifically made to be in the exact center of the house. This way you get more even and stronger wards," He answers.

Ten minutes later the blood ward on the room in finished and they go upstairs to eat. A week passes before Harry is up to going out. They head to muggle London first. Once there they buy everything they will need but linens. They buys televisions, DVD players, DVDs, just about anything any fifteen year old boy or a man in his thirties, but acts fifteen sometimes, could want. They get back to late in the evening to go to Diagon Alley so they decide to go the next day. At home they hook everything up and cast spells on the cabinets and refrigerator to never run out of food. Harry cooks and they sit in the living room and watch movies.

**While this is all happening**

Is is almost two days before anyone realizes that Harry isn't at the Dursley's'' anymore, and they only realize this because they didn't get their note from him, which was due the same day he left. Moody, Arthur, Tonks, and Dumbledore arrive at the house and Arthur knocks on the door.

"Get the door, boy," yells Vernon. The four stand outside but no one answers the door so they knock again and hear a loud stomping coming towards the door.

"Can I help...oh it's your kind. What do you want? We've been good to the boy." He says. The four wizards barge their way into the house and Tonks shuts the door.

"We didn't receive a letter from Harry yesterday. We wanted to make sure everything was alright, can we talk to him?" States Arthur.

Vernon's face goes from a mild red to a violent purple in a matter of seconds. He storms out of the room and up the stairs and starts to yell at the door.

"Why didn't you send a letter yesterday? You did that on purpose. You come out right this instant and tell these freaks that everything is alright or so help me I'll make you pay," He shouts.

Hearing those words was enough for all but Dumbledore to rush up the stairs. He calmly follows behind. They watch as Vernon rushes into the room and quickly follow. They are astonished at what they see. There is nothing in the room to show that a fifteen year old wizard lived in the room and the said wizard and his owl were no where to be found. They turn to Vernon.

"Have there been any strange people around lately?" Asks Moody.

"What was the last time you remember seeing Harry." Ask Tonks.

"Where is your wife and son, or is he with them?" Asks Arthur.

"My wife and son are gone to my sisters for a week and no the freak didn't go with them. They left four days ago. You are the first people, oh I mean freaks to come by. I saw him yesterday morning when he told me he would be in his room if I needed him that he wasn't going to step a foot out of the house because you told him not too." He answers all the while gritting his teeth.

Dumbledore cast legimilus and sees that it's true. He discreetly pulls out his wand and does a check on Vernon. He is astonished by what he sees. He motions for the others to follow and they go back to headquarters and he calls for an emergency meeting. He calls for Hermione and Ron to attend the meeting. Fifteen minutes later everyone is gathered.

"We have a serious problem. Have you to heard anything from Harry lately?" Dumbledore asks Ron and Hermione.

"What are those two doing here?" Asks Snape.

"These two are here because I pay them to be friends with Harry. I paid Ron to make sure that he didn't get sorted into any house but Gryffindor and to make sure that his grades aren't above average. Hermione is to make sure that get to average and report everything he confides to her back to me." Dumbledore answers.

Everyone looks shocked, except for Arthur , and unbeknownst to everyone, Fred, George, and Ginny who are listening in with Extendable Ears.

"He's written to us but we haven't answered him. He always says the same thing and I would spend my time with Hermione than writing to him," States Ron and Hermione nods her head in agreement.

Dumbledore gets a furious look on his face. "I ask you two to do one simple thing and you can't even do it. I want those letters."

"So, what has Potter done now, has he done underage magic again?" Sneers Severus.

"No, he disappeared from his house yesterday and his uncle was the only one in the house with him." Growls Moody.

Everyone looks around worried before Severus says with disdain, "He is probably just out doing whatever he wants with no regard to what could happen."

"No, Severus I'm afraid you're wrong. His uncle had been obliviated and the memory left was that of Harry telling him he would be in his room if he needed him. I need you to find out at the next meeting if Voldemort has him or if anyone there knows anything about his disappearance." Dumbledore replies.

The meeting soon ends and the three on the stairs rush up into the twins room. Fred cast a silencing spell while George cast a privacy spell on the room. Ginny is pacing the room.

"I can't believe those two, are they even Harry's friends? What is Bill and Charlie going to say when they hear about this?" She screams. Fred and George look at each other and grab her as she starts to cry. She keeps mumbling that 'Harry doesn't deserve for this to happen to him'.

They sit and talk about what they are going to do to help Harry, when someone knocks on the door. They take the privacy and silencing spells and tell whoever is at the door to enter.

Ron and Hermione walk into the room.

"What are you three doing?" Asks Ron.

"We are trying to come up with new ideas for the store." Replies Fred.

"Have you heard from Harry?" Asks Ginny. A brief flash of something flashes in Hermione's and Ron's eyes before Hermione says, "No."

The five teens are silent and staring at each other. Ron and Hermione leave a few minutes later because they are starting to feel uncomfortable. The twins grab parchment, quills and ink and start writing letters to Bill and Charlie. They are just sending the letters out with their owls Gred and Forge when someone knocks on the door.

"Don't forget that we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Got to bed early tonight." Molly says through the door. The three say alright and Ginny leaves to go to bed.

HPhpHphpHphp

I'm going to leave this chapter here and the next chapter will be about what happens at Diagon Alley and the twins get answers to their letters.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank my beta ditzy 1978

hpHPhpHPhpHPhpHP

The Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, and Kingsley floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They enter Diagon Alley and make their way to Gringotts. Fred and George take Ginny to their vault while Ron stays with Hermione to change her money and Mrs. Weasley goes down to the Weasley Family Vault. They walk out of Gringott's shortly and seperate. Mrs. Weasley goes with Ron and Hermione, while Fred and George take Ginny to get her school supplies.

The group is to meet a few hours later at the Leaky Cauldron. The three teens are on their way to meet their mother and brother when Ginny spots a man about to be attacked by a man in a black cloak. She screams. The man is pushed out of the way by the man he was walking with a red light hits the second man in the chest. He goes flying into the side of a building. The first man runs towards him but two men grab him and disappear.

Ginny and the twins rin over to see if the man is alright. They push their way thru the crowd and discover that the man that hit the building was Remus Lupin and he is dead. Ginny cries into Fred's shoulder as George runs to get his mother. Molly, Ron, and Hermione run up to see Remus dead. George calls Dumbledore after he talks to his mother and he arrives with George a few minutes later. He levitates the body.

"I'll take him to Hogwarts and inform you when the funeral is scheduled for." Dumbledore and the body disappear with a pop when he produces a portkey.

Meanwhile, Harry is waking up in the Hospital Wing. He groans as he reaches to find his glasses. He starts to sit up when cool hands push him back down and place his glasses on his face.

"Mr. Potter, you are not to get out of that bed till I've examined you." Madame Pomphrey says as she steps away. She uses her wand to scan him for any injures and just as she is finishing Dumbledore arrives with Remus' body. He places the body on a bed across the room he turns to get Poppy when he notices that she is tending to Harry. He is momentarily surprised because he didn't know that Harry was here. 

Harry jumps up from the bed and rushes to the body, crying and screaming, "No Moony, no!" He leaps onto the body and starts to weep and shake. Poppy tries to lead him from the body but he just tightens his hold. Dumbledore tries to stupefy him but a shield forms around the two. Albus walks to the fireplace and calls for Severus in the dungeons.

"Severus, I need you to come to the Hospital Wing!"

Severus snorts from his seat in front of the fire and looks as to say no when he says, "Why?"

"Harry was brought in and I arrived with the dead body of Remus Lupin and we can't get him away from the body. I need you to help me get him to bed."

Severus sighs, he was hoping to not have to see Potter every again unless for meals or in the hallway. He shakes his head and watches as the headmaster's head leaves his fireplace. He grabs some floo powder and goes to the hospital wing. He enters to total chaos.

Poppy, Albus, and Severus all three grab ahold of Harry and pull him from the body. Severus carries him to a bed while Poppy goes to get a dreamless sleep potion. They give Harry the potion and watch as he struggles to stay awake and go back to the body. He fails and falls asleep. Poppy goes to start the exam and funeral spells on Remus while Severus and Dumbledore go to their respective offices. Albus starts the process for Remus' funeral.

Harry doesn't wake up for two days and when he finally wakes up it's the day before Remus' funeral. He wakes up surround by the familiar red hair of eight Weasleys and the bushy brown hair of Hermione. He smiles as Mrs. Weasley places his glasses on his face. He looks and smile at each person till he remembers about Remus. His shoulders start to shake. Mrs. Weasley grabs him and he buries his head in her shoulder and starts to cry harder. She strokes his back.

"That's right let it all out. He was like a father to you. He'll be missed by us all." She murmurs to him. He sniffles a few times and looks up just as Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charlie give Hermione and Ron disgusted looks. He is confused by the looks because once they notice him looking they look at him sadly.

Madame Pomphrey bustles over and examines him. She lets him leave and they are met just outside the Hospital Wing doors by Professor Dumbledore. The group follows Dumbledore to a painting of a phoenix and snake locked in battle beside a dragon. Dumbledore says the password "light's victory" and the dragon nods his head and the painting opens.

The room they walk into is a huge common room the size of Gryffindor Tower's. The room is done in neutral shades of grays and browns. They notice two doors.

"The door on the left is the bedroom and the door on the right is th bathroom. There is a door in the bedroom that goes directly into the bathroom. The group nods their heads.

"I'll be back in about an hour to take you into Diagon Alley to get some clothes for the funeral tomorrow, Harry." Molly whispers and Harry nods his head. He shuffles towards the couch and sits down. Ginny and the twins join him, each offering their silent support. Molly follows Dumbledore into the hall. Charlie lifts Ginny and sits her on his lap and him and Bill squeezon onto the couch. Hermione and Ron look around and sit on the chairs across from the couch. No one says anything. Molly reenters to the somber scene. The twins gently guide Harry to the fireplace and call out the Leaky Cauldron.

A few hours later Harry is returned to his room and led to bed. Molly tucks him in and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"I know this is hard on you Harry. I'll be back in the morning to help you get ready." She whispers before she leaves.

hpHPhpHPhpHPhpHP

Molly walks in to find Harry laying in the same spot as before with dark circles under his eyes. She can tell he hasn't been to sleep. She whispers comforts into his ear as she leads him to the bathroom. She quickly and effeciently helps him clean up and get dressed. She leads him back to his common room to find her children and Hermione waiting on them. She can see the sadness etched in the faces of all but Hermione and Ron, they look pleased and smug.

The group makes their way to Great Hall where they are met by Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore hold out an old newspaper and everyone grabs ahold. Harry stumbles as the portkey deposits them in a large graveyard. Bill and Charlie gently grab Harry's arms and lead him towards Remus Lupin's grave. They feel the boy start shaking the closer they get, when suddenly he breaks free of them and launches himself onto the casket.

"Please, papa Moony, wake up. You can't leave me; I don't want to be alone. Please, i prormise I'll be good. I love you." Harry cried over and over. Bill and Charlie wrestle him away from the casket and glance around to see the sympathetic looks on Molly, Ginny, Fred, George, and Snape's faces. They look to see a mask of indifference on Dumbledore's face and Ron and Hermione trying to hold in their laughter. Snape walks over and gives Harry a calming draught. Harry relaxes enough to be led to a seat between the two oldest Weasley sons.

The words flow over Harry in his numb state as the funeral is started. He never notices when Bill places a rose in his hands and leads him to the casket, so lost in his grief. He never notices the looks of pity or scorn he receives. All he can see his grief and death of his papa Moony. He never notices the coffin being put into the ground beside his parents and Sirius, he only sees Moony hitting the wall over and over in his mind. He pays no mind when ushered into a car and finally when he is ushered into a seat at Gringott's.

He hears catches of the conversation.

"leave everything to my godson, Harry Potter, he will know be known as Harry James Black-Potter."

"emancipated and it is legal and binding. I make Harry my heir and leave him everything, he will now be known as Lord Harry James Lupin-Black-Potter."

The last words caught his full attention, "be safe, cub. However I died it wasn't your fault. I love you and know I'm happy and with my mate and two best friends."

Harry starts to cry and leans into Bill's shoulder. He never sees Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore get angry because they are now cutoff from getting money from Harry's school vault. Bill nudges him and tells harry he needs to sign some papers. He caries Harry to the goblin and holds him as he signs the papers. Harry is given a copy and asks the goblin to put them in his vault for now. The goblin nods and snaps his fingers and the papers disappear.

They leave Gringotts and walk to the Leaky Cauldron where Fred and George help Harry floo back to Hogwarts. Bill appears besdie them and picks Harry up. He carries him to his room and puts him to bed.

Harry doesn't leave his room or even his bed for a week, until Dumbledore sends Dobby asking for Harry to come up to his office. The small elf waits as Harry takes a quick shower and puts on some of his Dursley cast offs. Once finished Dobby grabs Harry's hand and they disappear only to reappear just outside of Dumbledore's office. Harry knocks on the door and Dumbledore says, "Come in Harry."

Harry enters and Dumbledore motions for him to sit.

"Tea? Biscuit? Lemon Drop?" Asks Dumbledore. Harry declines and watches as Dumbledore pops a Lemon Drop into his mouth.

"I've asked you here today to find out if you know who killed Remus Lupin, since you were with him when he was killed."

"Yes sir, it was a Death Eater. I didn't recognize the voice so maybe if I put the memory in a pensive you'll recognize the voice." Harry replies.

Dumbledore nods and gets up. He walks to a cabinet beside his desk and opens it to reveal three pensives. His hand hovers over each for a second as he hesitates on which to let Harry use. He finally decides to let Harry use the middle pensive. All the while thinking 'How long has it been since I used this one? I haven't used the middle one in over fifteen years, there shouldn't be any memories in it.'

"Now Harry I need you to put the memory of the attack in here. I'm sure you remember how to pur your memories in here."

Harry nods and starts to think of the memory when the fireplace flashes green and Arthur Weasley appears in the fire. Dumbledore turns to look at Harry.

"Take the pensive back to your room and I'll come and get it later. Good-night, my boy."

Harry nods and leaves taking the pensive with him. Harry returns to his rooms and sits on his bed. He takes his wand and stirs the silver liquid in the pensive when suddenly he is pulled in.

He returns twenty minutes later shaking.

hpHPhpHPhpHPhpHP

The next chapter will reveal what is in the pensive. I'm taking a poll. Who do you think Harry should end up with, here are your choices: Draco, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George (together with both). Leave answer in review. The poll will last for a couple of chapters. THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets, Lies, & Betrayal

By: darkhairveelaharry

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

I would like to thank ditzy1978 for being my beta.

"talking"

'thoughts'

talking to animals

**parsletongue**

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry sits on the bed in shock. He can't believe what he's seen. Hedwig flies into the room and lands on the bed. She waddles over to Harry and nuzzles his hand. They sit there for three days, her trying to comfort him and him just absently stroking her.

He suddenly wakes from his stupor and walks to the desk in the living room, Hedwig following close behind. He writes a letter and Hedwig puts her leg out.

"I need you to take this letter to Professor Snape, but make sure he is alone. Be careful." Harry whispers as he ties the letter to her leg.

Hedwig hoots softly and nips his fingers affectionately. She soars from the room and out the window. Harry goes to shower.

Severus is just sitting down to read his new potions journal when Hedwig flies in. She lands in front of him and hoots. He looks at her and says,"Aren't you Potter's owl?"

She hoots again and holds her leg out for him. He unties the letter and motions towards the treats and water by the window. She hoots and gets a drink of water before she flies out the window. He unrolls the letter and gasps as he reads it.

_Professor Snape,_

_I have something you need to see. I'm not sure if I should tell you here so please come to my room it's about your son._

_Harry_

The letter falls from his numb fingers and he leaves his apartment. He rushes to Harry's room and quickly enters.

Harry is sitting and staring at the fire when Severus rushes into the room.

"What are you talking about I've never had a son?" Severus snarls. Harry sighs and motions for Severus to sit.

"Professor Dumbledore let me borrow a pensive and it has a few memories in it. Before I let you see it I think you should contact Voldemort, Lucius, and Lucifer, they may want to also see what is in the pensive."

"How do you know about Lucifer?" Severus asks.

Harry shakes his head. "We need to set up a meeting between the five of us. When will be the best time?"

"I'm supposed to take you to Snape Manor tomorrow while they work on the wards here, so I'll contact the others when I leave here."

Harry nods and Severus leaves to contact the others. He rushes to his rooms and throws powder into the fire and yells ,"Malfoy Manor." He steps into the flame onto to come out in the den of Malfoy Manor. He turns surprised to see two of the people he needed to see.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Asks Lucifer Malfoy. He and Lucius both raise an elagant blond brow.

"Where is Master?" Severus asks hurriedly.

"I'm right here." A voice says from the doorway. All three men bow and sit. Voldemort has finally regained his looks and looks just as Harry say him during his second year. Voldemort sits and motions for Severus to speak.

"Potter wishes to meet with you three and show you something in a pensive he borrowed from Dumbledore. I'm supposed to take him to Snape Manor but I'll bring him here instead. He said something about my son."

"I didn't know you had a son." Lucius says.

"I don't." Replies Severus.

The three men look at him perplexed, until Lucifer breaks the silence. "How does he know about me?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me when I asked. I may have to take him to Snape Manor to keep the Headmaster off my trail, but I'll bring him by here tomorrow." Snape replies.

The others nod and Severus leaves for Hogwarts. He walks to Harry's room and knocks on the painting. Harry opens the painting and smiles softly up at him. He gestures for Severus to enter and motions him to sit.

"I don't have time to sit, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow we will be going to Malfoy Manor after we stop at Snape Manor. We'll be leaving right after breakfast. Goodnight." With that said Severus storms from the rooms and into his own.

That night all five men sleep fitfully. Four wondering why the youngest wanted to meet them and the youngest wondering if he'll be refected again.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry wakes the next morning anxious and nervous.

'I wonder what their reactions will be to what they see?' Harry quickly gathers his items and tells Hedwig to find him in a few days. She hoots and leaves for the Owlery. He shrinks his trunks with a wave of his hand and meets Severus in the Great Hall.

"How will you be leaving for Snape Manor, Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

"I will be double apparating with, Mr Potter." He says with a snarl. He can't wait to get away from the twinkling eyes of the meddling old man. They leave a few minutes later and disappear with a pop, only to reappear a few minutes later in a warm and inviting study.

Suddenly Harry's scar is assaulted with pain and he falls to his knees. Four hands grab his arms and pull him up and start to speak but the pain is to much for him to process what is being said.

"BOY!" is shouted.

"No, I'm sorry papa, I'll be good, no more pain for Harry. Harry be good boy, no cupboard. I promise I be good. I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, no more belt, no more pain. Sorry." Harry jerks from the hands holding him and falls into a fetal position and keeps repeating those same words each time getting a little louder. The four men look at each other in horror.

Each man thinking the same thoughts. 'Who is he calling papa and why would he be talking about no more cupboard and belt. I know that he has been pampered.'

Narcissa and Draco storm into the room and find the four men staring at a hysterical Harry Potter. Narcissa rushes forward and pulls the boy into an embrace; he tries to get away, but when he realizes the arms aren't going to hurt him he realizes he isn't going to get hurt and he calms down and falls asleep. Her and Draco carry him to a couch then turn on the four men.

"Would someone like to explain to me why Harry Potter is in the study and why he was hysterical?" Narcissa snarls quietly. Draco nods his head.

Severus tells her everything starting with his disappearance to what they walked in on. She gasps.

"Everyone knows that when he gets near the Dark Lord his scar hurts, that's why he fell to his knees. My guess would be that he's been weakened by his loss and the Dark Lord has gained some power." Narcissa says aloud but more to herself. Draco and Narcissa can look at each man and tell what they were thinking about what he was when they walked in. Draco snorts.

"I'm guessing that you each thought Potter was pampered and worshipped at home." At the nods from the four men, he continues. "That is the farthest thing from the truth. Did you never ask as to why Harry was with the Weasleys' the summer before second year. They had to break him from the muggles home, they had bars on his windows and the door locked from the outside."

The adults gasp, but Draco isn't finished. "Why don't you make his shirt invisible and see what a few of us have seen?"

Lucius waves his wand and the adults gasp when they see Harry's chest. His ribs are prominent. They levitate him and gasp again when they see his back. It's covered in scars and the word Freak has been burnt onto it.

"How did you know about this, I thought you two are enemies?" Asks Severus.

"I only fight with him because he chose the Weasel over me. I saw the scars during our third and fourth years, some when he runs in the mornings. He wears a tank top and forgets to cover them with a glamour. I also walked in on him in the bathroom on the train. He hadn't put his glamour on and his face was almost completely black and blue."

A soft moan sounds from the couch and they all gather around. Harry cracks his eyes open and groans when he realizes it wasn't a bad dream. The others laugh. He sits up and notices that his scar isn't hurting. He looks puzzled.

"I've put a protective barrier around your mind to keep the pain at bay." Severus says to Harry's unanswered question. He pulls his trunk from his pocket and sets it on the ground. He waves his hand and the trunks resizes to its normal size. Everyone gasps, did they see correctly and Harry Potter just did wandless magic effortlessly. He smirks when he sees their faces.

"I've been able to do wandless magic for a year know. I can do everything I've learned wandless." He laughs at their gob smacked expressions and pulls the pensive from his trunk. They quickly sober and all but Harry enter the pensive. They return twenty minutes later and Voldemort and Severus fall to the ground clutching their heads in pain.

_inside the pensive --------------------_

The group land in the familiar looking Diagon Alley. They watch to see what happens. They all gasp when they see a beautiful,very pregnant red haired woman with four strawberry blond boys. The woman and boys are Lucifer's sons and wife. They are shopping since the oldest son is getting ready to leave for Hogwarts.

Suddenly a spell is shot at the woman and children and they are immobilized and a quick invisible spell placed upon them.

The memory changes and the woman and boys are sitting in a room with the Headmaster.

"I will never betray my husband. I love Lucifer." The woman says as she spits on the headmaster. He pulls his wand and knocks her and the boys unconscious. A man and his two young sons walk into the room. The two boys are laid down on a cot in the room, since the youngest is only a little more than a year old. Albus waves his wand over the woman and her four sons and says a long incantation. The five people glow bright white for a few seconds.

"Do you think it worked?" Asks the man.

"Only one way to find out." Albus replies. He waves their wand and their clothes are changed and the boys hair darkened. He wakes the boys then the mother. They all five look around groggily.

"Oh, what happened? Are the boys okay? Where is my baby? Where is Ron?" The woman says frantically. The two men motion to the cot and she rushes over and cradles him to her.

"Why are we here? What happened?" The woman asks as she checks the children.

"There was an accident in Diagon Alley as you were picking up young William's school supplies." Albus tells her with a sad smile.

"Let's go home, love and you can put the boys to bed." Replies a very happy Arthur Weasley.

The woman nods and the couple leave with the children.

The memory changes and now they are watching as the same woman gives birth to a beautiful blonde baby girl.

"Push Molly." Encourages Madame Pomphrey. Molly gives a mighty push and suddenly a beautiful blonde baby girl lands in Poppy's arms, just as she finishes cleaning the baby and wrapping her in a blanket and puts her into a bassinet, Albus walks into the Hospital Wing. He points his wand at Poppy's back and she drops to the floor unconscious. He sees that Molly is half asleep and takes the time to charm the baby's hair a fiery red and her eyes to the Weasley brown.

He turns to Molly and cast a couple of complex spells to make her appear fat. He then turns his attention to Poppy he points his wand and says,"Obliviate." He replaces the memories of a thin Molly with one of the dumpy woman and the blonde grey-eyed baby with one of a fiery red and brown eyes.

The scene changes to Lily, James, and Albus sitting in his office. Lily is holding a blue bundle in her arms.

"Are you sure?" Asks James.

"I'm positive, the boys parents were killed right after he was born in a Death Eater attack tonight. I know that you two have been trying to have a child. If you two do the blood adoption then he will be a Potter and be your heir." Albus replies.

James and Lily look at each other and smile. They nod. The headmaster clears of his desk and they place the baby on the desk. He grabs a piece of parchment and a small knife. The baby is unwrapped and the people watching the memory can see that the baby has blackish brown unruly hair and emerald green eyes. They realize that the baby is Harry Potter.

They watch as the blood adoption is done and finalized. They happy couple take the baby and floo home. Dumbledore smiles for a minute and leaves the room. The memory starts to fade.

The scene starts to change and a very pregnant Severus Snape is being attended to by Poppy when Dumbledore walks in.

"I want to know who the father of your baby is Death Eater." Snarls Dumbledore.

Severus pulls against the restraints holding him to the bed in the cold gray room. "I'll never tell and you can't make me. I've already taken precautions to keep from telling. Nothing can make me tell you, not even the truth serum." Severus screams as a pain ripples through his stomach. Poppy tells him to push and a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed baby appears in her arms. She cleans the baby and puts him in a floating bassinet to take up to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore yells, "Stupefy" and Poppys falls to the floor. He says, "Obliviate" and erases all memories of hers of Severus and the baby. He levitates her and leaves the room only to reappear a few minutes later. He turns to the baby and says a long incantation, the baby glows for a few minutes, they notice the baby looks exactly as Harry did when he was given to the Potters in the last memory. He leaves with the baby to the shouts of death threats from Severus.

He returns twenty minutes later.

"What did you do to my baby? Where is my son?" Snarls Severus.

"Why he's in my office, and you've not got a son!" Dumbledore says with a smirk.

He points his wand at Severus and starts an incantation. Severus starts to glow blue.

_What once a memory will be forgotten_

_What I say will be remembered_

_Memories lost will only be gained _

_When shown what once was_

Severus is released fromteh restraints and clothed. He wakes up to look at the Headmaster groggily.

"What happened?" He asks with a slight slur.

"Voldemort sent you on a mission that went awry. I'm so glad you decided to spy against him, my boy." Dumbledore replies with a twinkle.

"I would have been down sooner to see you but I was helping the Potters' adopt a beautiful little boy. They decided to go with the blood adoption and make him their heir."

Severus groans. 'Oh, great now another Potter to torment me.'

Suddenly they can feel themselves being thrown from the pensive. Voldemort and Severus clucth their heads and scream in pain.

_back from pensive --------------------_

The men stand and look to see Harry crying in Draco's arms and being comforted by him and Narcissa. Severus rushes forward and grabs the sobbing boy and cradles him in his arms.

Harry just clings to the older man crying and muttering. "They won't want me. Nobody can love me." He keeps repeating this over and over. 

Severus growl and clutches Harry even closer and starts rubbing circles onto the young man's back. Severus looks up and looks to each of the other men. His eyes connect with another's, telling him how much he is loved and sorry. He finally looks down to see that Harry is starting to calm down.

"Harry, would you like to know who your father is?"

Harry nods his head slighty, never releasing Severus from his grip. Severus smiles.

"No one but I and your father know who he is. Let me introduce you to your father...

Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort."

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've just been swamped with everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
